sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
EXO - My Lady
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''My Lady (Korean Ver.)right|200px *'Artista:' EXO *'Álbum:' XOXO (Kiss&Hug) *'Pista:' 10 *'Género:' Pop, R&B *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 03-Junio-2013 *'Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Romanización She’s My Baby saehayan geu son ggeute nogabeorin syokolattae You’re walking into my door Oh yeah! She’s my lady nunbusin ni ibsure ppajyeobeorin naneun noye I’m running into your heart oh Yeah! jom deo neol naege boyeojwo (Don’t lie) soljikaejindamyeon (It’s gonna be easy) dan han beondo neukkil su eobdeon dalkomhan hamoni Don’t be too late! chinguga anya namjaigo sipeo neoegen eotteon sarami anya ojik dan han saram, neol jikyeojul chinguga anya imi cheoum neol bon geu sunganbuteo geunyang haneun mal anya Lady! ojik nan neomaneul teibeul wiro chanddeuk heureobeorin eojireobge ssodabeorin heundeureobeorin seotun sarang gobaek Are you ready for your love? Diamond-boda deo areumdaun humchigo sipeun geu nindongja geu sogeseo ojik Neol ggumggugo sipeo moreuncheok hajima gogael deuro nareul bwa nae nun pihajima jeoldae pogi mothae neol jeom deo gakkai dagawa (Don’t stop) neol gamssa aneumyeon (Everything’s alright) nae gwitgareul ganjireobideut heureuneun mellodi Don’t be too late chinguga anya namjaigo sipeo neoegen eotteon sarami anya ojik dan han saram, neol jikyeojul chinguga anya imi cheoum neol bon geu sunganbuteo geunyang haneun mal anya Lady! ojik nan neomaneul chinguga anya My Lady geunyang haneun mal anya Lady, ojik nae sarangeul She’s My Baby saehayan geu son ggeutae 'Español' Ella es mi bebé, en el extremo de sus manos blancas Es un chocolate derretido Estás caminando en mi puerta, oh sí Ella es mi señora, en sus labios deslumbrantes Yo soy un esclavo para ella Estoy corriendo en tu corazón, oh sí Muéstrame más de sí mismo para mí (no mientas) Si eres honesto conmigo (va a ser fácil) Una dulce armonía que no podía ser sentido antes No sea demasiado tarde! Yo no soy un amigo Quiero ser un hombre para usted No soy sólo una persona Yo soy la única persona para protegerte Yo no soy un amigo Ya desde el momento en La primera vez que te vi No sólo estoy diciendo esto Señora, es sólo usted Se dispersa en la parte superior de la tabla, desordenadamente derramado Mi agitado y torpe confesión de amor ¿Estás listo para el amor? Tus ojos son más bellos y más robables que un diamante Allí, sólo quiero soñar contigo No finjas que no sabes, levanta la cabeza y mírame No evite mis ojos, No puedo renunciar a ti Ven un poco más cerca de mí (no pares) Cuando te abrazo (bien del todo) La melodía fluye como si se le hace cosquillas en los oídos No sea demasiado tarde Yo no soy un amigo Quiero ser un hombre para usted No sólo estoy una persona Yo soy la única persona para protegerte Yo no soy un amigo Ya desde el momento en La primera vez que te vi No sólo estoy diciendo esto Señora, es sólo usted Yo no soy un amigo Mi señora No sólo estoy diciendo esto Señora, le doy mi amor Ella es mi bebé, en el extremo de sus manos blancas 'Hangul' She’s my baby 새하얀 그 손 끝에 녹아버린 쇼콜라떼 You’re walking into my door, oh yeah! She’s my lady 눈부신 니 입술에 빠져버린 나는 노예 I’m running into your heart, oh yeah! 좀 더 널 내게 보여줘 (Don’t lie) 솔직해진다면 (It’s gonna be easy) 단 한 번도 느낄 수 없던 달콤한 하모니 Don’t be too late! 친구가 아냐 남자이고 싶어 너에겐 어떤 사람이 아냐 오직 단 한 사람, 널 지켜줄 친구가 아냐 이미 처음 널 본 그 순간부터 그냥 하는 말 아냐 Lady! 오직 난 너만을 테이블 위로 잔뜩 흩어버린 어지럽게 쏟아버린 흔들어버린 서툰 사랑 고백 Are you ready for love? Diamond보다 더 아름다운 훔치고 싶은 그 눈동자 그 속에서 오직 널 꿈꾸고 싶어 모른척 하지마 고갤 들어 나를 봐 내 눈 피하지마 절대 포기 못해 널 좀 더 가까이 다가와 (Don’t stop!) 널 감싸 안으면 (Everything’s alright) 내 귓가를 간지럽히듯 흐르는 멜로디 Don’t be too late 친구가 아냐 남자이고 싶어 너에겐 어떤 사람이 아냐 오직 단 한 사람, 널 지켜줄 친구가 아냐 이미 처음 널 본 그 순간부터 그냥 하는 말 아냐 Lady! 오직 난 너만을 친구가 아냐 My lady 그냥 하는 말 아냐 Lady, 오직 내 사랑을 She’s my baby 새하얀 그 손 끝에 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop